This Silent Sacrifice
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end; the Goddess descend from the sky. Continuation of Tempest. When Fem!cloud and a few others begin to have terrifying dreams; what does it mean for the fate of both worlds? T for now
1. Chapter 1

_There was a chaotic battlefield; blood was splattered all across the ground. Two figures were looked in deadly combat; surrounded by four bodies. They ceased to be a blur when they broke apart. Both the combatants were in armour. One which was silver and green in colour the other silver and gold._

_They continued their graceful dance when suddenly the green one gained the upper hand and was bringing down their sword to strike a fatal blow._

Cloud shot up out of bed. Her bright blue eyes frantically searching the room for a visible enemy. Seeing none she lay back down but was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes.

What is happening to me?

She turned on her side so she was looking out her window and could see the lake which lay on Hogwarts ground. She yawned her tiredness coming back with a vengeance now that she wasn't so freaked out. She closed her eyes; hoping she wouldn't be troubled by night terrors again. She curled into a ball.

* * *

A cloaked figure ceased their walking and looked up at the skies; a small smirk found its way onto their face. One golden eye and the other red glowed in the darkness.

"Their waking up. Finally the saga that began all those years ago will come to a close. And the prophecy fulfilled. _When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end; the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar; she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._ The beasts are waking up."

* * *

Bright cold blue eyes slid open and the figure stood up from their chair; crystals falling away as they stood. The moonlight from the whole moved across a beautiful face. "My sisters; they will pay and they will burn for what they have done." The crystal chair behind the figure melted away.


	2. Cornered

Okay so Cloud is slightly naive about things; given she's a cross dresser who has been doing it her entire life. oh and Genesis is a bit of an ass

* * *

Cloud's head rested against the table in the great hall. Her best friend since arriving Zack was poking her shoulder in an attempt to get her to sit up properly.

"Cloud? What's wrong man?" Zack asked. No one except the head master was aware that Cloud was female and frankly she preferred that it stayed that way. Cloud made a small noise in the back of her throat and snuggled into her arms even more.

Zack's eyes flickered to the teachers table in time to see Umbridge get up and walk towards them. Zack's shaking became even more frantic, "Cloud you gotta get up! Toad's a this way coming!"

Cloud's head rolled slightly and she pulled her head away from her arms. She blinked tiredly at Zack. Then her eyes flickered over to the pink toad on her way over. Seeing her Cloud's sleepiness went away instantly. She sat up straight and resisted the urge to groan when Umbridge stopped in front of her.

She looked up at Umbridge through her blonde lashes, Umbridge spoke to her. "Is something the matter dear?" Her sickly sweet sugar coated voice made Cloud want to barf.

Cloud stared at her impassively, and then shook her head. "No ma'am." Umbridge looked like she was going to speak more when Dumbledore dismissed them. Cloud and Zack took the opportunity to bolt from the dining hall. Well it was more like Zack bolted and he had grabbed Cloud's wrist so she was forcibly brought along with him.

Zack leaned against a wall and panted; suddenly he stood straight and threw his hands up into the air. "We lost her!"

A silky voice came from behind the pair, Cloud's eyebrow twitched and Zack's face fell. The pair slowly turned to face the two slytherins they had most wanted to avoid; their ravenclaw friend was no where in sight.

Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth Dragalia were the names of the two Slytherins. Cloud could never really understand how they were friends with the ravenclaw; they had such contrasting personalities. She figured that they must have grown up with each other.

"What not here with your little friends? Like Malfoy for instance?" Cloud questioned.

"And what about you where's Potter and his little cohorts?" Genesis flipped his hair back. Most girls found Genesis to be attractive; Cloud though he was an arrogant prick with a stick so far up his ass she was surprised he could walk straight.

Zack kept quiet but she knew he was on guard.

"We don't need to hang around them constantly to be friends."

Genesis smirked, "what they decided since you were no longer giving out that they didn't want to be friends?"

Cloud bared her teeth. Her non human heritage showing though in her large canines. "What?" She growled out.

She had barely blinked and she was pinned against the wall. She heard Zack cry out in protest but Sephiroth was keeping him away. She was pinned against the wall by Genesis Rhapsodos. He moved his face in closer and purred, "you heard me mutt." He pulled away from her and the two Slytherins walked away.

Zack moved closer to Cloud. He offered her his hand which she took. "You okay?" Cloud nodded slowly; she was miffed at the fact he pinned her against the wall but other than that she was completely fine. She couldn't quite work out why Zack had a distressed look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud laid on her bed and stared at the overhang above her. She was in her pajama's and had been trying to sleep for the last hour but nothing was working. Everytime her eyes closed they'd open again only to be greeted with scenes she had never seen and that only led her to more questions.

"Ahh." She tangled her hands into her hair and curled up on her side. What did this all mean? She hated this so many questions which she had no answers.

She gave a small gasp at a burning, splitting sensation on her hand. She bite her lip to prevent herself from crying out at the pain. She breathed deeply trying to be as quiet as she could in order to not wake up her room mates. She gave a shakey exhale when the pain died down and she looked down at her hand. Nothing. There was no mark at all and no explaination as to why her hand suddenly burned.

"Troublesome." She was really tired for some reason after that she curled into a ball and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Bright blue eyes glowed with malicious intent as a twisted grin spread across the figures face. "Well well well, seems you were reborn. The Planet always was greedy never wanting to lose her champions even to death. Don't worry though I'll give you eternal slumber." The cave seemed to glow with energy.

* * *

Boring. Cloud's head was resting on her hand as she read over the book in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She turned her attention upwards and stared with half lidded eyes at the pink toad- sorry- pink clad teacher in front of her. Cloud grimaced when the thing began speaking. One downfall to being the grandchild of a werewolf? Extremely keen hearing and that voice. Cloud had to resist the urge to shudder.

"Mr Strife. Is something the matter?"

Cloud's eyes opened completely and met those of the teacher. She was looking at her with barely disguised disgust.

Cloud shook her head, "no ma'am."

The toad-woman gave what she probably thought was a charming smile; Cloud felt like gagging though. "Then perhaps you should actually pay attention in class."


End file.
